Modern gaming machines, such as video slot machines and motor-driven reel type slot machines, are largely electronic. Such gaming machines communicate via wires to a common computer for accounting and other purposes. Such linked gaming machines may also be commonly controlled by a central controller for enhanced play. The enhanced play may be the multiplication of the standard awards for a specified period of time, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,448, incorporated herein by reference.
It is always desirable to develop new games and features to attract players to the gaming machines and to keep the players playing those gaming machines.